Spread the Word!
by Max waspace
Summary: Scratch, Hot Dog, and Funny Bone must journey to Barkingburg in order to find a potential new recruit. Not that anything will go there way of course. Used to be a Collab with Entity of Spite
1. Normal day

It was an ordinary day at Skylander Academy. Out in the courtyard Scratch was playing with a ball of yarn when Hot dog and Funny Bone ran over to her.

"Hey Scratch can we play with you?" Hot Dog said as he got into a puppy play posture.

"Sure you guys can, Catch!" Scratch said as she punted the yarnball over to Hot Dog who kicked it over to Funny Bone who spiked it towards Scratch. Their little game continued on. Soon, Hugo ran right over to them, right in the path of the ball!

"Are you okay Hugo?" asked a very concerned Funny Bone.

"Yes Funny Bone, I'm okay." Hugo said as he got up "But that's not important. What is important is Master Eon needs you three in the portal chamber RIGHT NOW!".

The trio near instantly rushed to the portal chamber in order to hear whats up.


	2. Mission briefing

The three exited the portal chamber and confronted Master Eon.

"Master Eon, why is it that you've summoned us?" Scratch questioned.

"Is something the matter?" Funny Bone asked. Master Eon approached the three.

"Funny Bone, Scratch, Hot Dog, I've been looking around and I saw a possible recruit, and I want you to go and bring him to me. He goes by the name, Smiler," Master Eon announced. Showing a picture of him. He was an American Alsatian, with grey fur, and a white undercoat with purple swirls all over, wearing a black vest.

"Oh, that's it!" Hot Dog said relieved the mission wasn't going to be hard. "We'll get go get him, bring him here, and that'll be done and dusted," he said walking to the portal chamber.

"Hot Dog, wait. This one is different. He's located in another world, and your appearances would look out of place. So I'm bestowing you all a charm that allows you to change your form," he said giving one to all of them. They were collars that had a pendant on the end which allowed them to transform. "And Scratch. You'll have to remove your armor. What you're wearing will show up, even with the pendant, and we don't want to frighten him."

"Okay," she said doing as instructed. She removed her face mask and claw attachments and picked up the collar. "So now what, this will turn me into another animal or something?"

"Scratch, you'll be transformed into a cat of that world to look more normal to them. And Hot Dog and Funny Bone, you'll be transformed into that world's dog. Put the collars on and head out."

Hesitantly, they all put the collars on. Scratch turned into a cat with purple fur and blue eyes. Hot Dog tuned into a Rottweiler with black and white fur and red eyes. And Funny Bone a dalmatian with bright green eyes.

"Wow! This is different. I'm not used to not having wings," Scratch said looking at her back.

"Same! It's all weird, but let's get this over with already so I can chill for the rest of the day. I hate missions," said Hot Dog.

"Hehe, I think it's funny. It's weird, and cool at the same time," Funny Bone said laughing.

"Now, you three go and get Smiler!"


	3. Portal Glitch

"Okay got everything we need?" Scratch asked.

"Camping supplies check, food check, Scratch's gear check, Yup we're good to go." Hot Dog rattled off.

"Wait you two need aliases!" Scratch realized "I mean Hot Dog and Funny Bone? No one will believe those are your names!"

"So what should we go by?" Funny Bone asked.

"Hmm let me think, how about Magmar for Hot Dog and Ulmar for you Funny Bone." Scratch answered prompting the two pups to nod in agreement. With their supplies all packed they jumped on the portal of power and tried not to puke as they warped to the alternate world where Smiler lived. Where magic existed and pups could speak to humans and be understood!

"And here we are!" Scratch said as they materialized near Adventure Bay.

"I get the sneaking suspicion this isn't Barkingburg." Hot err I mean Magmar stated.

"We better ask around to find out if that's the case" Fun-I mean Ulmar stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright race ya to that town hall looking building!" Scratch challenged. As they raced Scratch wondered why they were the ones chosen to find Smiler. After all wouldn't it be more appropriate for Stealth Elf or someone like her to handle this mission? Since she can just sneak around civilians until she found Smiler, Stealth Elf would be a better pick. Eventually, Scratch came to the conclusion that they were chosen because their natural forms will be easier for Smiler to get used to.

Hot Dog on the other paw, wondered why the portal appear to glitch and presumably send them far from Barkingburg. After all, portals or power usually never glitch and always take them to their proper destinations. Maybe this was a onetime occurrence. Then again Eon did say he already set the coordinates so maybe he did this on purpose. But why would he send them to the wrong place? Maybe he just wanted to be rid of them for awhile and therefore stalled the mission. Hot Dog wasn't sure about anything about this mission right now.

Funny Bone wasn't thinking up theories on the mission, instead he was wondering what the town they were running towards. What is the town like? He couldn't care less about the portal supposedly glitching. After all that just meant two places they could learn about in one mission. In fact if Eon didn't straight up tell them where to find Smiler they could learn about more places as they tried to find Smiler. Funny Bone made a mental note to try to learn about as much as they could about every place they visit during this mission.


End file.
